Around the Bend
by Janus-Ekat writer
Summary: Set a few years after Day of Doom. Vikram Kabra has gone crazy. All he can think of is Hope Cahill . But when Amy Cahill runs into him he is belives that he has found her and ends up 'kiddnaping' her. Ian and Dan beleiveing a Vesper had kidnaped call the younger generation of cahills to search on a wild goose chase believing the Vespers have struck again. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own *sob* The 39 Clues.**

**This is my first fanfic on this website criticism is welcome but I wrote this multi chapter story so I could get the idea out of my head.**

**A/N: Edited 8/26/2013**

**Chapter One: Around the Bend**

* * *

**(A/N The epilogue takes place after "Into the Gauntlet") **Hope. That was all he could think of as he packed his bags. Why? Why had he convinced Isabel and the other non-Kabra losers that they should steal the Cahill's clues? What had started off as threats had led to something worse. Isabel had bribed and threatened (in Alistair's case) the other four branches for the Cahill family to team up against them to steal their clues and find out where they had just returned from. He hardly remembered anything about that night but a few things remained permanently stamped in his mind. First was when the Kabra's first snuck into the house.

The Cahills were in some sort of library/living room. "It's a small room" he thought "but ugly." An old Kabra family joke Vikram planed on passing it down to his children Ian and Natalie once they grew older. On the contrary the room was quite nice. It seemed to be some sort of living room/library with brown leather furniture that looked like it had been worn in many places and all the walls but two, were taken up by book cases filled with thousands of books soft cover, hard cover, and leather bound. The far wall had a fireplace with a fire roaring merrily in the grate. He saw that peasant outsider Arthur holding up a laughing baby who looked just like him. He heard Hope speak from their small kitchen "You two look like twins separated from generations when you do that moon face thing." **(A/N See what I did there?)**

* * *

This memory snapped Vikram out of his thoughts. Vikram felt a pain he should have been the one with Hope making her smile. She could have had it all, and she chose the outsider who also turned out to be a traitor. Hope had confided in _him_ when she found out he was a Vesper (whatever that was) and _him _when her father died. But she still chose that Trent guy! Some outsider, peasant, traitor! Mentally scolding himself for getting off track when he was trying to pack so, he could escape questioning and his soon-to-be-ex-but-still-dangerous-since-he-didn't- bail-her-out-of-jail-wife. But where would he go? They had a beach house in the Bahamas but that was too risky. America was definitely out. America. That was where he first met Hope.

* * *

His memories of the night came back full force. This moment of peace was shattered when all the Cahill's confronted them. Alistair had looked a little edgy and almost apologetic when they surrounded them. (Alistair was not to be trusted). The Holts looked almost excited at the fact of finally getting some clues and a lead. This was no surprise to him they were complete boneheads and were a joke in the clue hunt. Cora Wizard on the other hand looked just as ruthless as Isabel. It was rumored that Cora could be as ruthless as a Lucian, but no one was quite sure what she was capable of. Almost everything was going according to plan but they were still not giving up any clues. So when Hope's and *shudder* Arthur's daughter Amy ran into the room Isabel used this to her advantage. She looked so much like Hope with signature jade eyes and Hope's reddish brown hair; he nearly lost his Kabra demeanor. Then he realized Isabel had picked her up and was asking her questions. No one but Isabel noticed Vikram's small sign of weakness but her and turned from her questioning to she had given him a sharp glance for showing his weakness. At that he turned and looked around the room again. He noticed some sort of twisted metal sculpture in the back corner of the room, only one person could create a sculpture like that and her name was Cora *coughshallowcough* Wizard. With a pang in his heart he realized that was the wedding present (along with a life time supply of oil paints) Cora had given Hope and Arthur on their wedding day. Something was out of place on the statue it looked like a piece had fallen off and she welded it on haphazardly.

"Idiot" he thought "It's a bug! Now that is _really _shallow!"

So he made a mental note to disarm it before he left. He definitely didn't want the _Janus _ruling the world. It would be just one long talent show for back to Isabel she saw her asking Amy about where her parents went.

"Where did your parents go on their vacation?" Isabel used the same tone of voice that Amy would later recognize in life, specifically when Isabel would ask Dan how to use the serum vial. "I-I d-d-don't kno-ow." Amy even at this young age had a stutter.

Vikram wondered why Hope and loser husband hadn't done anything yet. Stupidly he realized he was holding a dart gun to Arthur, and since Isabel had her hands full Cora and Mary-Todd were holding back Hope. He returned to Isabel's interrogation, she was now showing some cracks in her oh so sweet expression. So she switched to a different tactic small talk. "Where did you get your pajamas'? I love the teddy bears on them." Amy who even at this age loved books and facts decided to correct Isabel. "They're not teddy bears they're koalas! Mommy and Daddy got them for me on their trip." That was all Isabel needed. She put down Amy and let her run away to her room. Picking up the shovel from the fireplace she scooped up a burning log and threw is at one of the bookcases. That was where Vikram's memories stopped. His mind refused to remember everything, like the hot feeling from the blaze as he and Isabel stood TWO BLOCKS away from the fire.

The rest of what happened was fact. Everyone but Hope and Arthur made it out, the Holts used the neighbors garden hose to try and put out the fire and people for miles around saw the blaze and reported the strangest thing; People reported a female voice screaming something that would haunt Vikram to this day. "Vikram help please, please help us!" but the worst was to come "Arthur what are you doing? No stop! Please don't leave me here!" Something else was recalled being heard at the end that sounded like "Bbbraaazzzzzzzzielllllllllll!" But that was it. Snap! Vikram shut his last suitcase and he knew where he would go. It was on the faintest whim possible but, then again most of the things the Kabras did were. He was headed to Brazil.

* * *

**Hello, it's the author this part of the story takes place during "Trust No One" when the Cahills and Rosenblooms are in Brazil.**

Vikram sat at a small side café in Iguazu falls. It was a rather quaint café but you actually needed a membership to even step foot in it. He sat out on the front patio of it in a rather dark corner that was shaded by some exotic tree covered in climbing Ivy. "May I take your order sir?" chirped an over excited waitress. Vikram was used to this and he assumed it was because of either his good looks or the fact that he was not wearing his wedding ring and anyone who stepped foot in the building was rich. So, she thought she had a chance with the "rich bachelor" "Just a coffee please" Vikram replied "Ok, how do you take your coffee?" Thinking about what sugar could do to your teeth he said "black is fine thank-you".

Outside the nearby airport he noticed a group of people preforming capoeira the Brazilian martial art/dance. He and Hope were both trained in that. He tried to stop thinking about her with her beautiful jade eyes and red brown hair. Red brown hair? He noticed a girl and three other boys watching the capoeiratists **(A/N Is this the correct form of the word?) **the girl in the crowd had hair just like her. But before he could jump to any conclusions the shortest boy, who had dreadlocks, dark skin and bad fashion sense got hit by the female capoeiratist. This action for course drew the attention of the girl and the other two boys and he saw her face for the first time. It was Hope! But that made no sense she was- was. He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. He got a better look at her, she looked exactly like her but younger. With flair of annoyance he realized it was Amy his distant niece. He thought of confronting them but before he could remind himself he was in hiding and shouldn't go over his coffee came.

"Here's your coffee sir" Vikram took the coffee with a nod and took a sip. _"This is very sweet coffee" _He thought. Vikram looked over to see the waitress was watching the where the capoeiratists apologizing to the boy who was knocked over with a smirk. _"With a smirk?" _he thought_ "And my black coffee tastes sweet?" _Before he could bury a poison dart in her chest Isabel spun around into the light holding a dart gun. Vikram dropped the poisoned coffee. His ex-wife looked as beautiful as ever. Anyone who didn't know her would think she was a lovely looking and kind woman. Unfortunately for Vikram he knew her.

"Miss me my dear husband?" Isabel asked a now gasping Vikram who was trying to get the poison out of his system, "Why you're not even wearing your ring do you have anything to say for yourself?" She asked in a disgustingly sweet way.

"What p-poison is t-this? "It" He coughed out. "Why only the best Lucian poison 666 **(A/N I know the number is lame but it seemed like a good idea at the time) **for my loving husband." She replied.

"Poison 666? Are you crazy?!" He had got over his coughing now and everything was fading "No, but thanks to this poison you will be. And if you'll excuse me I have a date with a guardian and some Cahill brats." His only thought as he fell to the ground was that he hoped the poison would kill him so he could join Hope, and not make him go around the bend crazy like the other 75% of the other test subjects.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look I updated! Few changes in here, just a few grammar things and stuff. Edited 8/21/2013**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues, Inner Ninja, Harold's or a gold jewel encrusted lamp. This takes place 14 years after the fire making Amy 21 and Dan 19.**

**Chapter 2: Flowers**

"Dan would you turn that music down?" Yelled Amy above Dan's favorite song "Inner Ninja". "No" he yelled back in response, "Amy, one doesn't turn down a song about ninjas." He then continued to sing (just as badly as Nellie) along again. _"He's just as bad as Nellie when it comes to singing" _thought Amy. She looked out the rental car's window where there was a seemingly endless meadow where cows were munching on the lush grass and wild flowers. Flowers… "Dan!" screamed Amy suddenly "stop the car we forgot to get flowers!" Dan's driving skills we apparently also like Nellie's because he swerved dangerously, and screeched to a halt right next to a very startled cow.

"Amy how could you forget?" said Dan "I'm supposed to forget stuff not you!" Amy burst out crying, there was so much that had happened since the Vesper attack. Amy still had trouble getting over the deaths. Countless unnameable memories came to mind of Evan. The same went of Alistair and Natalie. Natalie had no trouble springing back from being evil. But what was truly heart breaking was that she still missed her mother. Ian had told Amy countless times that she had been found in her room and had fallen asleep in her closet. Natalie denied that she missed her, but she was only twelve when here mother was sent for life.

Amy had stopped crying now except for the occasional sniffle. Alistair was who Amy really missed. He faked his own death and got arrested by the man who murdered his father (only to escape) to honor the promise he made to Hope and Arthur to keep their children safe. Amy thought about how he helped them in the gauntlet, and before that translated Chinese for them to help find Dan. He also helped them in Korea and Indonesia. At the mention of Korea she stopped her thoughts. _" I won't let Ian get to me like he always does" _she thought _"it's sort of creepy in a way like the time he gave me that bracelet and he thought I didn't notice the tracer on it."_ Amy still wore it all the time and hadn't even bothered to disable it, she had later reprogrammed it so it would beep if Ian was anywhere near her.

She felt slightly nauseous and realized that Dan was not swerving around other cars like a mad man again. 5 illegal U-turns, 2 wrong ways on a one-way street and 6 near crashes later they had made it to a florists that was connected to a Harold's. The very same Harold's Natalie Kabra had been kidnaped in. Dan now had his bravado back and was now teasing Amy about Ian. "This is a pretty nice florists." he said. "Yea it is" said Amy. "So when you get married to Ian _Cobra_ will you buy your wedding bouquet here?" He asked innocently and sweetly. Amy had now turned a Dark red and was about to say something to Dan when a worker saved his life.

"Excuse me but did you say Kabra?" said the posh woman's voice. She was an elderly looking woman and she bore a certain resemblance to a certain older Vesper they knew. Before Amy could say anything Dan cut in. "Yea he finally proposed to my sister here and were looking for flowers for the wedding, and we need some for Natalie Kabra" he said the last part in a smaller voice. "That would make you soon to be Mrs. Kabra right?" She asked "By any chance is your name Amy Cahill?" the worker asked. "Yes it is" said Amy. "He speaks so lovingly of you" said the worker. Amy blushed at this.

"Why just the other day he came in here and ordered the largest amount of arrangements in history. He said that they were for making the mansion look nice when you came. He also said something about you taking her out to lunch? I certainly hope you like lilies of the valley and roses" Amy could see that Dan was using his pocket recorder to get all of what she was saying. The worker then went to go get an arrangement of flowers that would suit Natalie. She came back with a frown "I'm sorry but there are none currently made it will take a few hours to make one from scratch". " Oh that's ok I'll got to the Harold's next door while I'm waiting-" Amy paused for a second and frowned " I'm sorry I never got your name. "It's Isabella Anne-Maria Anglia, Repsev." She noticed Amy and Dan's expression at such a long name she added "but you can call me Bella."

After paying ahead of time Amy headed for the book-store next to Harold's and Dan headed to the Kabra Mansion. Amy loved any type of book store, the inky and coffee smell, the soft rustling of pages. But this book-store was completely different. Being in the rich part of London it was ridiculously elegant. But were jewel encrusted gold plated lamps really needed? Amy was slowly walking as she browsed through books. Then she accidentally walked into someone. "Sorry wasn't watching where I was go-." She never finished what she was saying. Amy looked up into two unforgettable amber eyes "Ian?" "Hope?" Amy fainted.

Vikram wondered why Hope fainted. _"Stupid" _he thought _"You poisoned her with your poisonous _(duh) _cufflinks." _These happened to work in a similar fashion to Irina Spatsky's poison finger nails. But he had other thing to think about. Like why Hope Cahill who was supposed to be dead, was in a high end book store in London, England. Vikram's crazy psychopathic mind realized she could be hiding from another Cahill team. _"That means she could be in danger!" _so he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the store.

**Dan and Ian: Kabra mansion.**

Dan made it to the mansion with minimal illegal U-turns. When he rang the doorbell (a very obnoxious and elegant) chime sounded. Dan was surprised when not Bickerduff or another servant answered, but Ian. "Hello Lov-" Ian paused slightly embarrassed at the fact that he nearly called Dan love. Dan burst out laughing, Ian was totally confused and he knew when Dan was happy Ian was miserable. "What are you laughing about Daniel?" asked Ian. Dan just laughed harder, Ian knew when Dan didn't get mad at being called Daniel he there was something up. "W-well w-w-we went t-to t-the florists ha ha ha and t-t-then" Dan couldn't continue in any comprehensible language.

What Ian could make out was: Florist. I said Amy was married to a Cobra. Lady asked for Kabra. She. Thinks. You And Amy are married. You bought new flowers just for Amy? And you speak lovingly of her? Dan's laughing fit had died down now but Ian's rage (and embarrassment) had built. This was not good. "What Bella told you about me buying all those flowers for her and planning on taking her on a date?" Yelled Ian. He looked almost comical in his non-Lucian state but he found it anything but funny. Dan was now dead silent, "What was that last part Cobra?" he said in a deathly calm voice that Ian was currently oblivious to. "I said I wanted to take her on a date!" Yelled Ian. As soon as he finished Dan attacked him yelling about betrayal of trust, Korea and breaking the "Guy Code?" "If you try anything with my sister in the small time frame that we are here I will have a team of _Yakuza _come to assassinate you!" Dan said to a now pinned down Ian. Ian had been no match for Dan as he had actually taken mixed martial arts so he could become "The Ultimate Ninja Master."

"Ok, ok, uncle or whatever you Americans say." Said a now disgruntled Ian, Dan stopped his ranting and let Ian stand up. Dan checked his cell-phone and Ian took this chance to regain a respectful and dignified (as respectful and dignified as you can look with wrinkled and dusty clothes) posture. "Strange Amy hasn't messaged me back and it's almost been 3 hours." Said Dan. "I guess we better go look for her but no trying anything and I mean anything on my sister. You hurt her enough in Korea." Ian was now back to his cold self but the last few words Dan said echoed in his mind

"Didn't you say she went shopping in the bookstore next door? I know for a fact it's a Lucian hot spot she could have found the strong hold there" said Ian. Dan who was so disgusted with Ian decided to hiss at him (mimicking a snake). While Ian was preparing a driver (because Kabra's don't drive themselves and Dan was a psychopathic lead foot at the wheel) Dan was thinking about Bella the florist worker. _"There's something off about her..." _he thought_ "was it the strange resemblance to Luna Amato who he knew was dead? (because no one not even Alistair Oh can fake a death of five bullets to the chest and an explosion Or was it her name" _Dan started to play around with her name to look for anagrams. He took a paper out of his pocket and this is what he wrote.

Isabella, Anne-Maria, Anglia Repsev.

I.A.M.A.R.

Repsev Vesper

I.A.M. .

"Ian" said Dan. "Oh so you're done hissing at me now?" said Ian. "Ian we need to get to that florist. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited 8/29/2013**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the 39 Clues, Harold's, or the shark. If I did Day of Doom would be way better and would have had a cooler title.**

**Chapter 3: Return of the Shark**

Vikram and Amy

He missed her. Just the fact that he was gone sent him into a depressed state. (Because Kabras don't cry) There was a void in his life, the emptiness slowly tearing him to pieces in the most excruciating way possible. It burned through his soul (yes he may be evil but he has a soul) a fire that could never be extinguished. Unless it burned out.

Vikram Kabra supposedly survived being poisoned with no side effects, the Lucian branch was baffled and were scrambling to find a solution. But what they didn't know is that Vikram didn't survive without any costs. He was crazy. A deranged psychopath but only one thing could trigger his insane state. Hope Cahill.

Another side effect was that he lost almost all his memories of Isabel and he couldn't even remember that he disowned his kids let alone had any.

He traveled to all of Hopes favorite places; The Uffizi gallery, The Palace of Versailles, The Louvre, Arc De Triomph, and a book store next to a Harold's in down-town London. He was now in the book store looking around at the upholstery. He noticed that their standard had gone down. "Only 3 different types of jewels in this gold plated lamp?" he thought "my how their standards had gone down."

While continuing to chastise the other bits of furniture and slowly walking he didn't notice that there was a peasant (Anyone who isn't Vikram is a peasant in his mind) also not looking. So when he ran into her he accidentally poked her with his poisonous cuff-links. Before she fainted he was able to see two unmistakable jade eyes.

"Ian?" "Hope?" then she fainted.

Vikram wondered why Hope fainted. "Stupid" he thought "You poisoned her with your poisonous (duh) cuff-links." These happened to work in a similar fashion to Irina Spatsky's poison finger nails. But he had other thing to think about. Like why Hope Cahill (Really Amy but Vikram believes she's Hope.) who was supposed to be dead, was in a high end book store in London, England. Vikram's crazy psychopathic mind realized she could be hiding from another Cahill team. "That means she could be in danger!" so he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the store.

He vowed to win her back no matter what. To start off he would do subtle things. Like buy out a whole flower store for her.

* * *

**Dan and Ian**

Ian quickly ran along numerous corridors with Dan in tow. They raced up a mahogany flight of stairs that led straight to the ceiling. There was a small key-pad on the ceiling and Ian entered a code. A hidden door opened and they were on the roof. Dan would have noticed the amazing view of the country side but something else caught his eye.

"No way!" Yelled Dan.

Parked on the roof of the Kabra mansion was the Shark. **(For those who don't know what the Shark is here's an explanation. In book 5 "The Black Circle" Dan and Amy get help from NNR and then stuff happens and then NNR gets them a super-fast helicopter called the shark to fly them into the Lucian's black circle. If this explanation made no sense to you stop, go back and read book 5.)**

"I'm totally flying it" said Dan.

He then continued to race to the front and hop in. "Daniel if you're flying skills are anything like your driving skills you'll get us both killed." Responded Ian.

"Besides this is top Lucian technology. Just the fact that you know the Shark is absurd." He said.

Dan, who wasn't about to tell Ian that he got help in (Book five to you.)So he said "Yea well remember how Amy and I broke into the Lucian's Black Circle? Without any help, at all? Well I and only I hijacked the Shark and flew it there!" It was the truth, with a few details left out.

Ian was wise enough to put it on auto-pilot.

* * *

Soon enough they were in London and had landed on the roof of Harold's. _"Why in the world does a clothing store need a landing strip?" _thought Dan _"But then again it was Natalie Kabra's favorite store." _Was her favorite store. Again Dan thought about how this was the very store that she was kidnaped in by the Vespers. It was also a Lucian stronghold. How in the world were they able to gain access to a Lucian stronghold?

As they stepped out of the Shark Ian dropped a picture facedown. Ian tried to grab for it but Dan got there before him. "You really thought you had faster reflexes than the ninja master?" taunted Dan. "Hmmm. If you tried to get it before me it must be something really sentimental to you or stalkerish. If this is a picture of my sister you'll have Yakuza and Shaolin monks after you!"

Dan flipped over the picture to see the world most evil woman looking at him. It was a picture of Isabel genuinely smiling (Dan could tell when you're almost killed by one person multiple times you know this stuff.) Isabel was holding a small baby Natalie who even at this age had silky black hair and amber eyes. Next to Isabel was younger Ian, and with his arm around her shoulders was Ian? "Ian is that your d-" said Dan. But before he could finish Ian cut in. "Vikram, yes that's him." He used a tone that said "End of subject" Dan knew not to say anymore.

He sadly thought about his own father. **(A/N I really hated Day Of Doom so if you notice some inaccuracies about certain things like deaths, Vespers, Amian, Jake Rosenbloom not existing or other thing it's because David Baldacci needs to stick to his own books.)**

Arthur Trent had survived the fire to take the position as Vesper one but Dan and Amy were lucky enough not to meet him during his life as Vesper one. One year before the clue hunt (or 3 years ago during the Vesper attack) he was killed by Vesper two. Or as we came to know him, Damien Vesper the 3rd. **(Hey it's the author again. See what I did there? If not please refer to book 2 of Cahills VS Vespers. I sort of twisted what Erasmus said about their dad being approached by the former Vesper one and stuff but I like my idea.)**

They walked through the door on the roof of the store and walked through Harold's. "Daniel if you touch anything in this store they _will _have the whole army after you. Not only is this whole street a Lucian stronghold, but fort Knox built their security around this place." Quietly said Ian. The store may have been open but Dan looked suspicious in _any_ store.

Dan, who wasn't planning on letting Ian get away with calling him Daniel, said "It's Daniel! And don't you mean the building is like Fort Knox?" Ian looked at him scornfully. "No. This is a stronghold much more modern then Fort Knox. Also a Lucian stronghold may I add."

They came across the dressing rooms and Ian paused momentarily. Dan realized that this was the exact spot where Natalie was last happy before she was kidnaped. _"This is also the last place she was able to wear her fancy designer clothes before having to wear that Vesper prison suit." _He thought. He looked over at Ian who was slightly shaking now. He thought of a very funny (In his mind and a few other Amian fans out there)

Dan matched his voice to Amy's in a high soft soprano. " Oh Ian I love you so much and I'll go out to you for lunch and totally forget the whole Korea thing, and we can have tons of kids and Dan will share the serum formula with you too!"

A cheesy as the line was Ian snapped out of it. "What? Really? No the serum is too dangerous! And I need to apologize better for Korea." He was now looking around for Amy and when he only saw Dan. (Who was saying other obnoxious stuff while mimicking her voice.)

When Dan heard Ian's statement he couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh like a crazy person or throw-up. And so for the second time in a day Ian Kabra was embarrassed by Dan.

After exiting the store and walking over to the book store they noticed a sign. "Moved locations we are now in Seoul, Korea. Sorry for any inconveniences."

"Korea!" Dan yelled "Of all the places in the world why Korea!"

Ian was speechless. He simply grabbed Dan's arm in a vice like grip and pulled him back into Harold's. Dan tried to shake his grip but to no avail. He was now being towed over towards the checkout counters, where there was a picture of a very familiar yacht entitled "The Universal Force."

Ian simply lifted the picture to reveal a key pad. After typing in a seemingly endless string of numbers a spiral stair case opened up underneath the counter. Dan was quiet surprised that this was the only security to enter a Lucian stronghold. But as they descended the flight of steps Ian stopped Dan from stepping on certain steps and once or twice made them back up a few steps. Although Dan didn't know what he was doing he sensed that there was some unsaid danger or security measure that he couldn't see.

Strangely enough as they made it to the bottom there was no door, only a retinal scanner. As Ian continued with the procedure it seemed like there were endless codes and trip wires to avoid. When a hidden (Duh I never said there was a door at the end) entrance appeared. Ian continued to lead Dan through a maze of corridors. They passed many rooms. One was a lab full of white coated scientists mixing something with a pipette. The door to the room was simply marked "labs." They passed numerous offices and at one point Ian covered Dan's eyes.

Before Dan could use his "ninja master skillz to swat away his hand Ian said "Do not move my hand. I repeat don't. We are currently passing the Lucian umm interrogation centers as we are still looking for hidden Vesper traitors" A stifled scream cut off the rest of what he was saying. Dan could practically feel the color draining out of his face.

Ian let Dan cover his eyes himself so Ian could lead him through the passages. He caught a glimpse of Ian and noticed his eyes looked glassy, as if he was really crying and didn't want Dan to know? They reached a door labeled: Ian Kabra, Head of Lucians. He then opened to door to reveal a lavishly decorated room. It seemed that he spared no expense importing precious metals and jewels, while and wood was mahogany or ebony and ornately carved. Off to the side of the rather large office were several different screens that were set up in a similar fashion to the Cahill Command Center.

In no time Cahills from around the world we connected on laptops, tablets, I-pods, and other brands of phones and stuff. A mix of voices filled the room. "Yo, Yo, Yo waz up bro and Kabra?" from none other than Jonah. "Hello Dan." A boom was heard in the background. "Sorry whatever Ned and Ted are working on probably blew a fuse or something. Ian were you crying?" Where's Amy?" said Sinead. **(Lol alliteration) **"Ha ha! The Cobra's crying! What's going on guys?" said Hamilton Everyone continued with their conversations until Dan said.

"Ok guys I need you to not panic." This stopped everyone In the middle of their conversations. "I know we vanquished the vespers a few years ago now but we didn't get rid of all of them. Amy went missing today a confirmed Lucian-Vesper hot-spot, we have a lead to Korea but we need a team to hold down the fort and do tec stuff like last time and a field team looking for Amy." Hushed whispers started among the groups.

"Wait a minute. Why's Ian crying?" Asked Nellie. "Well I can tell you the truth which is lame or tell you a super funny reputation damaging for Ian lie." "Truth." Coursed through out the room. "Well Ian may or may not have a thing for my sister and was maybe planning on taking her out to lunch and asking for forgiveness for trying to kill her like 9 times and was planning on asking her out." As Dan finished everyone awed (They boys more mockingly than the girls.)

This helped bring back Ian to his usual cold composure and so he thought it would be best if he bossed everyone around.

"Ned, Regan, Madison, and Ted you head to the Kabra mansion where you will be expected to run something similar to the C.C.C. Jonah and Hamilton you head to Korea where Dan and I will meet you. Sinead and Nellie you guys come too."

"Bro we're back on the case." Said Jonah to Hamilton. "Umm Jonah we all know each other here you can drop the gangsta talk." Nellie added. "Ok thank guys." He replied sarcastically. No one was surprised by Ian's sudden change in demeanor and one by one they left the chat to go book flights.

"_Korea" thought Ian "Back to where it all started." _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy's it's the author! Happy Music Monday! Before I let you read this chapter I have a new story coming out soon that involves everyone's favorite dog characters Buffy (Alastair's dog) and Arnold (The Holt's). As per usual I own nothing Amian is the best etc.**

**Edited **

**Chapter four: Mistaken Identity**

* * *

Amy woke up in a lavishly decorated room. Just as she was starting to wonder where and what happened Vikram Kabra entered the room. Since he was the person who helped murder her parents, and was a cruel heartless murder and unofficial since he was supposed to be missing head of the Lucian Branch, Amy's Madrigal training kicked in and she screamed and tried to jump out of the open window. (Don't worry she's on the first floor)

But he caught her around the waist before she could land on the ground. Vikram set her on the carpeted floor and started to speak "Love I don't know why you're in London but I'm ready to help you as I've stopped seeing Isabel." _"What!" _thought Amy_ "He thinks I'm my mom who happened to be dead? And he uses the same name for me as Ian?" _So she decided to speak up since last screaming. "No Mr. Kabra I'm Hope's daughter Amy." He just gave her a strangle look like she hadn't said anything. (Yea he's totally crazy.)

"I'm heading back on the trail of the clue hunt tomorrow I have a lead to Asia, and you have to come with me. I won't take no for an answer there are dangerous competitors in this and I don't want you getting hurt." He continued. "It's four-thirty and we can go get an early dinner and prepare for tomorrow." _"He just ignores everything I say!" _Angrily thought Amy_ "At least I know where Ian gets it from." _

Soon they we in a chauffeured Bentley on their way to London. As Amy looked back at the mansion, _"Mansion! Vikram's been in the Kabra mansion the whole time undetected!" _She realized. After an hour of driving through the crowded streets on down town London they came across a café that viewed the city.

While waiting for the meal they discussed possible leads on Asian Cahills. Of course Amy already knew the clue and the leads but she couldn't just blurt of the clue. "Do you know any specific Cahills that could have hidden a clue somewhere in Asia?" He inquired. "Well I bet Jackie Chan is, the Oh family or course, Hideyoshi, Ganges Khan and probably Kim Jong-un." She said in between sips of water. Vikram thought for a moment and Amy noticed that he made the same face when thinking about something as Ian. "Jackie Chan is a Janus, **(Martial **_**Arts **_**People) **and he is unaware of it, Kim Jong-un and Ganges Khan are both Lucians so we would know their clues, but I think you have a lead on Hideyoshi. Korea it is!" He gave her a warm smile which was creepy because this is the guy who is crazy. _"Great" thought Amy _"Just my luck, after escaping heart break and death in Korea I'm going back there with an older clone of the guy who did exactly that!"

* * *

**Meanwhile on 5 different planes…**

The field team (Nellie, Sinead, Hamilton, Jonah, Dan, and Ian) were all connected on a private Cahill chat room **(Don't tell me you need to turn off Wi-Fi on a plane this is a Cahill story so anything is possible) **

Ian: Hello everyone as to not attract attention we are staying at Amy and Dan's private residence in Seoul.

Hamilton: Like Cahills can stop attracting attention.

Dan: Ian we don't have a private house in Seoul.

Ian: Yes you do. You are the current owners of the Oh mansion, (If you can call it that) and that beast Buffy.

Dan: Ian you are really stalker, and Sinead owns Buffy not us since we have a cat.

Sinead: We have bigger problems than Ian right now guys.

Nellie: But he has a stalker problem that should probably fix.

Dan: Ian second that.

Ian: I wasn't stalking her I was her date to the reading of his will! And why am I talking to you online if you're on the same plane as me

Dan: Date?! And yes Cobra it would be easier if we talked in person.

Ian: dshgk'[pouyyutrfgjh

Dan: Sorry pushed his face against the keyboard I've got to finish the job by!

**Ian has exited the chat followed by Dan.**

Jonah: o_0

Hamilton: I'm landing soon and oh yea I brought Arnold along.

Sinead: But what if he and buffy don't get along?

**Hamilton has exited the chat.**

Sinead: He logged off on me!

Jonah: Chill bro.

Sinead: No

Nellie: Lol rhyme

Sinead: Not funny! Any ways logging off now.

**Sinead had exited the chat**

* * *

**Seoul, Korea Oh mansion**

Ian followed by Dan walked up the driveway to the former Oh mansion. Since it was technically Dan's mansion he just opened up the door, only to see Hamilton and Sinead in a very strange position. "Get a room if you're trying for kids" Cackled Dan breaking the ominous silence. They flew apart both blushing red. "That's not what we were doing." Sinead said vehemently. "When we opened the door Buffy ran over both of us!" At the sound of her name Buffy came running.

When Buffy saw Ian she like most non-Kabra animals tried to attack him. "Ruff Ruff!" Ian paled. "Nice doggie." He said as he slowly backed out of the room. The Holt's dog Arnold **(who I bet you forgot about until now) **heard Buffy barking and being a dog barked back. "Woof!" Arnold ran into the room trying to find the other dog. But then he saw Ian.

"Two of them! Really! Ahhhh!" He was chased out of the room by the two dogs. "Should we go help him?" Asked Hamilton. "Nah they'll stop as soon as they rip his-." Dan never got to finish as a loud ripping noise was heard. They ran to the next room to see Ian with yet again ripped pants. The two dogs were nowhere to be seen so he got up! "Ian you still have the same design on your-." "Shut up please."

"Well I'm going to get my luggage so I can change. He walked back to the entrance just as Nellie walked in. She stopped at the sight of Ian and started laughing. Key word stopped, so when Jonah walked in with headphones on he didn't see Nellie. So when Dan walked in the room he couldn't help but say "Make those two rooms!" he paused in horror at what he had said. "Wait you were a jerk to Nellie soooo… Buffy get him!" But there was no Buffy to be found.

"Da wiz is not a jerk!" retaliated Jonah. "Umm yes you are" said Nellie who Jonah realized he was still on top of **(And not in that sense you sick minded people out there!) **Nellie. "Sorry bro." He offered to help her up but she declined. "Well I'm going to get a less wrecked pair of pants. I'll meet you at the Oh library later." He headed up the stair case to go pick out a room. "I'm going to catch up on my jet lag and tanning." Yawned Nellie. Hamilton, Sinead and Dan headed to the Oh library.

* * *

**Jonah, Oh mansion kitchen**

Jonah headed to the kitchen to get a drink. Harold was on kitchen duty and was currently preparing dinner. "Would you like anything to drink sir?" He asked in lightly accented English. "Ice tea please." "Very well then." While he was waiting Jonah looked out the screen door from where he could see an extravagant garden, a dog house, a vibrant green hedge maze, and Nellie sunbathing in what appeared to be four black triangles held together with string lounging by the pool. "Maybe you'll want two then?" Harold asked who had just appeared with a pitcher of iced tea and two glasses. "Sure."

Jonah Carried the two glasses out to where Nellie was lounging. She was wearing sunglasses so he couldn't tell if she was awake or not, she had her I-pod too. Jonah assumed that if the I-pod was on she would be awake so he leaned over and looked at the screen. He expected to see heavy metal band or soul screamers. Instead he saw a playlist of Jonah Wizard, and that the I-pod was resting on Nellie's—

* * *

**Nellie, Oh mansion backyard**

Nellie woke up when heard someone walking towards her, if it was an attacker (Highly unlikely) they wouldn't be able to tell if she was sleeping or not with sunglasses on. But when she saw Jonah Wizard royal jerk face (In Nellie's current opinion similar to Amy when it comes to Ian at this point) staring at what she thought was her chest she only screamed. "Ahhhh! Wizard what are you doing!?" This also startled Jonah who thought she was asleep leading to him spilling both iced teas on her.

A soaking wet Nellie slapped him and speed walked inside.

* * *

**Jonah, Oh mansion backyard**

Jonah watched Nellie walk back inside. _"That went well." He though sarcastically to himself. _He walked back to the door only to find it locked with Nellie sitting at the counter where Harold saw his problem but was preoccupied with serving Nellie a new drink and a towel to dry off. _"Of all the people in the world to lock me outside it had to be a hot chick." Wait I didn't think that! She's not even a Cahill."_

* * *

**Ian, Oh Library**

Ian walked into the library. It looked the same as before, actually it looked like the last time anyone was in it was during the clue hunt. _"When you betrayed Amy." _He sadly concluded. Hamilton and Sinead were already working and Dan was faking an Asthma attack with all the dust. Ian wasn't really feeling sympathetic to Dan at the moment said "We know you hate research Dan just go outside." Dan left the room. The room was hot and musty and Ian was starting to fell sleepy. He had just put his head down on a book when Sinead yelled "Guys I found it we also have a lead to Kazakhstan!"

"Sinead you're a genius!" Hamilton picked her up and spun her around as they slowly leaned their heads in closer they realized what they were doing and for the second time that day the split apart. "Umm I hate to interrupt but where exactly in Kyrgyzstan?" Inquired Ian. "Lake Tash!" She replied. Ian groaned "not again!"

They were interrupted by Nellie screaming. 'What was that?" asked Sinead. "Probably just Dan up to something." Hamilton reassured her.


End file.
